The purpose of this research program is to expand an innovative brightfield digital microscope technology to include automation and high resolution fluorescence imaging using extremely low excitation power on the sample. Unique features include resolution limited by the microscope objective, not the electronics, instantaneous 3x optical zoom with constant focus and brightness, dynamic contrast modulation of every pixel in real-time, inherently perfect RGB color registration, extremely low incident power on the sample, and digital image quality rivaling direct viewing. [unreadable] [unreadable] In Phase I, a custom mechanical platform and new electronics were developed that produced fluorescent images with less than 1 nanowatt of power on the sample, which is 1 to 10 million times less than a typical fluorescence microscope. A patented spot scanning technique and a new transmitted light fluorescence technique maximizes fluorescence detection even for low power objectives. The platform contains seven motors controlling independent excitation and emission filters, the objective nosepiece, the condenser focus, and the XYZ stage. Biological test samples were selected and supplied by Dr. Paul Robinson, director of the Purdue University Cytometry Lab. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Phase II program will focus on three areas. First is development of a computer control interface and GUI console to operate all the functions of the system. The second area is optimization of the imaging electronics, including the extremely sensitive detection system, and the creation of a high speed data transmission link into the computer bus. The third area is field testing of beta units in brightfield and fluorescence applications where the unique imaging features and extremely low excitation power would have significant advantages over current systems, particularly in the elimination of photodamage and phototoxicity to delicate samples. In addition to Purdue University, several other beta sites will be selected. [unreadable] [unreadable] When completed, the system will be ideally suited to brightfield and fluorescence automated drug discovery, imaging diagnostics, teaching, clinical conferencing, telepathology, and other life sciences applications. The instrument will have superior features and lower cost than conventional systems in the same class. [unreadable] A $1.5 billion market potential has been identified in medical, pharmaceutical, and biomedical applications alone. [unreadable] [unreadable]